Elise-B030
Introduction One of the most competitive members of Beta Company during their time on Onyx, she was initially intended to have been pulled from service and distributed to one of the various Spartan Teams prior to the events of Operation: TORPEDO, but wasn’t due a lack of available positions. After being critically injured during the before mentioned operation, she was recovered by ONI Investigation Team Sovereign, then treated and rehabilitated at Lockhart Medical Station. She would later be transferred to Spartan Team Royal, which acted as a Rapid Response Combat Unit, engaging in several counter-Insurrection and anti-Covenant Operations. Most recently, Elise was transferred to Spartan Team Sigma, being designated the position of Sigma-Two. Early Years Elise was born the oldest of the several siblings to an influential family on Mars, her father having deep ties with Misriah Armoury, being credited heavily for the external funding being put towards the UNSC’s research and development projects, shaking hands with very powerful people, some of which that were under the employ of ONI. Out of all of the children, she was perhaps singled out the most, being the only one of the children born to another woman, a one night stand that ended with unforeseen repercussions for her father. But he raised her among his other children, much to the dismay of his mistress, who seemed to hold a grudge against the so-called problem child, being too quiet and not proud enough of her ancestry was apparently all she needed to despise the child. At the age of six, her father was assassinated by what was believed to have been an Insurrectionist Sniper, leaving her father's belongings, funds and resources in the hands of his wife, who almost immediately established a foundation to raise funding for ONI’s future projects. Not long later she would be removed from her home and family, being placed in an orphanage among a growing amount of parentless children, another symptom brought on by this war. Her time at the orphanage was less than ideal compared to her lavish lifestyle, but she managed to adapt thanks to a friend, another orphan who went by the name of David, who helped her through the difficulties brought on by their situation. When the Spartan-III Recruit Program visited her orphanage, she was one of the many children who agreed to join up, although unlike the other children who did so out of a lust for revenge, she simply needed a purpose. Training on Onyx In the earliest days of her time on Onyx, she relied on David to keep her resolve and continue on, but when they were separated into different teams for training, their friendship became a rivalry. Elise competed along with the rest of her team, Spearhead, against her former best friend and his respective team, eventually finding that she was able confide in and rely on the squads leader, Austin, of which she’d go so far to call him a close friend. It was this new companionship and rivalry that spurred her to excel during her training, pulling both her weight as well as that of her teammates, save for one, receiving above average combat scores. However this would only fan the flames of her rivalry, Elise would commonly get into fights outside of training with her former friend, clashing with David becoming a common occurrence, despite this there seemed to be no malice, their intentions being purely competitive, wanting to know who was the best. After the augmentation process they continued training, several members of the company, Austin included, were transferred elsewhere, while she remained in the company, unaware of what would befall her. Operation: TORPEDO Eventually the company would receive it’s task, Operation: TORPEDO, of which the three-hundred Spartans would be deployed to Pegasi Delta inside of Long Range Stealth Orbital Insertion Pods with the objective of destroying a deuterium/tritium refinery, if only they knew what this victory would cost them. Her pod would successfully impact the target zone, deploying the necessary instruments to ensure her survival, she would quickly begin moving to regroup with the main force after struggling to escape her pod. She couldn’t have imaged the outcome, Spartans she’d trained with for years being cut down by plasma fire, some not even surviving long enough to escape their drop-pods. It didn’t take the force long to begin their approach on the refinery, being forced to act quickly by the seven Covenant Cruisers positioned just above them, deploying Seraphs that would begin strafing their position, slaughtering several more of them. As Elise began her rush for the objective, she found herself just metres away from a plasma bombardment, suffering severe injuries from her close proximity the explosion and further trauma from impacting with extreme force, losing consciousness in doing so, her body burnt, bloodied and broken in places, the armour extremely compromised. She’d lay there on the brink of death, even in her unconscious state feeling the sharp pain brought on by her injuries, it was almost enough to welcome the cold embrace. It was only with the sacrifice of her comrades was the mission completed, the refinery destroyed, taking both the Covenant Ground Forces and the several overhead Cruisers with it, a victory that cost the ultimate price. From the Grave Not long after the Covenant had moved on, an ONI Salvage Team would be combing the refinery and the surrounding area, their intention being to find anything that may benefit them, whether that be technology, data or even just a sample of the fuel being refined there. It was by luck alone that they stumbled upon her body, originally intending to collect her dog-tags when they found out that she was alive, if only barely, and bringing her to their Stealth Prowler in order to stabilise her. She would then be brought to the nearest UNSC medical station, to both recover physically and mentally, before going through rehabilitation. Despite her face remaining unscarred, her body would be plagued with a number of permanent burn markings and scars, a reminder of what their victory had cost them. Despite what had happened to her during the operation, she pushed on, using the knowledge that her comrades died to stop the Covenant as a catalyst. After her treatments she was cleared for active duty, being fitted with MJOLNIR Mk.V and designated a Cat-2 Super-Commando, she would then be transferred to Spartan Team Royal. Reassignment The time spent alongside her fellow Spartans helped her recovery, reminding her that despite their losses, they were still out there fighting the Covenant, fighting a war that humanity couldn’t withstand on it’s own. Her time with the team was spent mostly in combat, as the team was designated as a first response unit, they moved around constantly to engage the Insurrectionist or the occasional Covenant force. Their almost constant service meant that they had little time for personal endeavours, using the time in-between deployments to rest, repair or modify their weapons and amour, a lot of their suits being largely composed of replacement plating. After encountering Covenant forces on Reach, the squad suffered significant casualties while defending an evacuation transport, refusing to abandon their position until the vessel was safely away. Due to the teams casualties, as well as the rift that had grown between her and the Spartans that did retreat, she would then be transferred to Spartan Team Sigma. Category:UNSC Characters